The objective of this project is to make available National and University clinical cancer research protocols and therapy to minority (over 70% Hispanic) pediatric patients. The proposed program will provide the administrative support to capture the maximum amount of data on each registered patient. This goal will be accomplished by POG operations support and efficient utilization of personnel from the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA) and its pediatric teaching component, the Children's Hospital, its military component, Wilford Hall Air Force Medical Center in San Antonio, and a Rio Grande VAlley affiliate located in McAllen, Texas. This latter site is staffed by private community oncologists, a family practice residency program, and pediatric oncologists from San Antonio. The principal investigator will coordinate the activities of UTHSCSA with its component and affiliate members. Through this mechanism, the proposed South Texas Minority Based CCOP will see approximately 100 new pediatric oncology patients annually and will enroll approximately 60 patients per year on POG studies, intergroup studies, University bone marrow transplant studies, and NCI and drug company contract phase I studies. We will also conduct and continue cancer control studies through POG and ongoing collaborations with the Public Health Department. At present, no funding has been made available through national cooperative groups for the proposed activities. UTHSCSA and Children's Hospital have an active pediatric (directed bone marrow transplant (BMT) program which has performed 32 allogenic and 13 autologous transplants (15 allogeneic and 6 autologous transplants have been performed in the last 12 months). San antonio has been accepted as a referral pediatric center for unrelated matched donor transplants by the National Marrow Donor Program. San Antonio has made contributions to the understanding and treatment of childhood malignancies and has recently expanded its expertise by the development of laboratory and clinical programs in cellular and molecular biology and ultrastructural analysis of leukemias and solid tumors. In summary, this proposal will increase the access of minority pediatric patients in South Texas to national cooperative group protocols, university basic science and clinical research studies, phase I-II NCI and drug company contract studies, POG and Public Health Department cancer control studies, and BMT studies including unrelated matched donor transplants.